1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems and methods for continuously circulating fluid through two tubulars as they are being connected or disconnected; and, in certain particular aspects, to continuously circulating drilling fluid through two drill pipes as they are being connected or disconnected. This invention is further related to an improved tong for connecting or disconnecting tubulars in wellbore operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many drilling operations in drilling in the earth to recover hydrocarbons, a drill string of a plurality of threadedly-interconnected pieces of drill pipe with a drill bit at the bottom is rotated to move the drill bit. Typically drilling fluid and/or “mud” is circulated to and through the drill bit to lubricate and cool the bit and to facilitate the removal of cuttings, debris, etc. from the wellbore that is being formed.
As the drill bit penetrates into the earth and the wellbore is lengthened, more joints of tubular drill pipe are added to the drill string. This involves stopping the drilling while the tubulars are added. The process is reversed when the drill string is removed, e.g. to replace the drilling bit or to perform other wellbore operations. Interruption of drilling may mean that the circulation of the mud stops and has to be re-started when drilling resumes. This can be time consuming, can cause deleterious effects on the walls of the well being drilled, and can lead to formation damage and problems in maintaining an open wellbore. Also, a particular mud weight may be chosen to provide a static head relating to the ambient pressure at the top of a drill string when it is open while tubulars are being added or removed. The weighting of the mud can be very expensive.
To convey drilled cuttings away from a drill bit and up and out of a wellbore being drilled, the cuttings are maintained in suspension in the drilling fluid. If the flow of fluid with cuttings suspended in it ceases, the cuttings tend to fall within the fluid. This is inhibited by using relatively thick drilling fluid; but thicker fluids require more power to pump. Further, restarting fluid circulation following a cessation of circulation may result in the overpressuring of a formation in which the wellbore is being formed.
PCT Application PCT/GB97/02815, (John Lawrence Ayling, applicant) discloses a continuous circulation drilling method in which tubulars are added or removed from a drill string while a drill bit is rotated. In one aspect of this system, a connector is used with an inlet and an outlet for the mud, etc. The system incorporates rams to seal off and separate the flow of mud as a tubular is added or removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,739 to Hutchinson discloses a method and apparatus for maintaining continuous circulation of foam in a well through a segmented tubing string while the tubing string is being made up or broken up. A chamber having a foam entry port is formed around the tubing string above the wellhead. A valve is provided above the foam entry port to close off the upper portion of the chamber when the tubing string is broken and the upper portion thereof raised above such valve. When it is desired to add or remove a tubing section from the tubing string, the tubing string is held by slips with its open end in the lower portion of the chamber. The upper tubing section is lifted in the chamber to above the valve. The valve is closed and foam is circulated in the chamber through the foam entry port to provide for continuous foam circulation while another section of tubing is added or removed from the tubing string.
There has long been a need for an efficient and effective continuous circulation system for tubular connection and disconnections operations. There has long been a need for such a system which can operate with relatively lower viscosity drilling fluids. There has long been a need for such systems that may be used with either a top drive rig or a rotary table/kelly/kelly-bushing rig.